Plus Signs
by MorganNicole63
Summary: Looking at the little pink plus sign, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't breathe, think, or hear my mother opening the bathroom door to see what was taking me so long. I knew what would happen before I could even have time to hide the pregnancy test.
1. Why did I let this happen?

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA! AND THE CLOTHING CHOISES! AND NAMES THAT ARENT IN TWILIGHT! THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAMER FOR THE STORY! BUT IT GOES FOR ALL CHAPS! **

Looking at the little pink plus sign, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't breathe, think, or hear my mother opening the bathroom door to see what was taking me so long. I knew what would happen before I could even have time to hide the pregnancy test.

"Get out" she whispered, and left the bathroom to lock herself in her room

I couldn't blame her though; how could I not be a big disappointment to my mom? I had followed in her footsteps and gotten myself pregnant as a teenager. Given the fact that she was eighteen and already graduated high school when she had me, and that I was seventeen and a senior in high school still.

At least I know who the father is, it's not like I sleep around. I've had sex once, while I was drunk none-the-less, but I knew who he was.

Edward Cullen, senior at Forks High, 18, and a smoker. I hadn't seen him in a little over a month.

I was visiting my father over Christmas break to spend it with him, and to do a favor for a friend of my dads who was Forks High's art teacher. That's when this all happened. How I had met Edward first and how we had been at the same party thanks to Angela.

I wish that I never had got to Forks. The only reason that I was even there was to show the art class what you could do with an Art degree, as a favor to my dad's friend and Angela's father.

Edward wasn't even in that class, so I hadn't seen him until I was leaving the school and he was standing around the side of the building smoking. I was taking my supplies and examples back to my jeep. If I had made two trips it would have been fine, I wouldn't have had to talk to him, but I just wanted to go home and sleep. The monster masks that I brought with me fell out of the open case and I didn't pay enough attention to know that I had dropped them until he was right behind me holding them up with that sexy as hell crooked grin!

"You dropped this" He said.

I just thanked him, closed my trunk, and got into the drovers seat, then left!

He didn't know who I was or what I did, and it was nice to not have to explain to someone what I did for a living besides school.

I'm a make-up artist for the Walking Dead, and I've done a lot of movies. I'm still in High School, but I worked my ass off in Art shows and it finally paid off when I made a YouTube video with one of my friends and made her into what I think a female Mad Hatter would look like, and that's how Johnny Depp got his Mad Hatter look.

It was my first red carpet, and it was amazing. I had interview after interview. I've never seen a check with my name on it with that many zeros. I almost fainted.

After that I went back to school for a while, then I got a call to do make up for the newest x-men movie. I got to meet a lot of new people. I also have done make-up for Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Total Recall, and now I mainly work on The Walking Dead. It's the best thing that has happened to me.

Two days before I had to leave Angela took me to a party. I told her that I didn't want to go, just in case my dad found out, but she insisted.

That's how I found myself with Edward Cullen once again.

With him getting me drink after drink, being a smooth talker, and being very caring. He never asked if I had had sex before. Just asked if I _'wanted to get out of here and be alone'_ with him. I was drunk and I thought that he was the hottest thing on the planet.

So I said yes.

People tell you that it hurts your first time, but I thought that it was wonderful. There was a little bit of discomfort, but after that it was pure pleasure. I don't remember how long it took, but it felt like hours, the way he worshiped my body and took care of my every need. It was the best thing I ever experienced.

I thought that he'd be there when I woke up because he knew that I didn't know how to get back home and that I didn't know my way around town that well. I was wrong though, he was gone when I work up, but he did left a note.

_Thanks for the great sex; I've never been with a virgin before._

_ -Edward_

I felt like shit.

It didn't help that I got sick. Or at least what I thought was being 'just sick'. That's how I find myself in this position now, packing my life with my mom away.

I wish that I never had got to Forks. But I had already agreed to talk to the Art class at Forks about what you could do with an Art degree, as a favor to my dad's friend-Angela's father- who was the art teacher.

I can't believe that I was stupid enough that I got drunk and had unprotected sex, and that I'm pregnant now.

I loaded all of my thing into my Jeep and ran back inside to leave my mom a note saying that I would email her when I got back to my dad's and that I would email her with updates, and that I was so sorry.

When I got onto the highway I finally started crying.

I know what I'm in for, I've watched Teen Mom. The next nine months are going to be from hell, and I wish that I could take it back, but now I can't. I wouldn't do that to an unborn child.

At least I have money and I can finish High School. College can wait for a while. I have a steady job that I can be flexible with.

I know what the next two steps are.

First talk to my dad and tell him why I'm back to stay.

Second I had to find Edward…

**R&R PLEASE! :D**


	2. The Truth Isn't Always The Best

**A/N: Outfits: **

**Bella's: lazy_school_day/set?id=51578682**

**Edwards: edward/set?id=57651748 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

I drove all night to my dad's. He was my last option before I would have to start looking for a place for myself. How do you tell your dad that you've recreated his past?

'_Hey dad, funny story, I got myself pregnant over Christmas break while I was here… can I stay with you?'_

Yeah. That would _totally_ work…

I just hope that he doesn't react the same way as my mom did. But then again his baby is having a baby.

How did my life come to be this cluster fuck? Don't get me wrong, I love kids! I even want three or four, but after I'm married and have actually gone to College. That's how I had planned out my life! All in an organized list… First finish High School. Second get into a great Art school. Third find a great boyfriend that is total husband material! Next get married after we graduate College. Finally move into our house and start having kids!

Then only thing that I will have accomplished would be graduating High School. College can wait, but that's only because I have such a great job that they will be able to work around my now pregnant schedule.

I still have to find and talk to Edward too. I wish that this whole situation was different. Maybe Edward and I could have talked and tried a long distance relationship, to see where that took us. Then we could have over summer to see how we work together. Then we'd get through College and then my plan would have worked out perfectly!

I don't even know how to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child either. We talked all of an hour and he left after I fell asleep and left an asshole note for me to find in the morning!

All I know is that I want him in his kid's life, even if he doesn't want anything to do with me. I know what it's like to grow up without a father in your life, at least for a while. It's horrible that your mom has to be the one there on father daughter, mother son days in elementary school. I don't even want money from Edward, I have plenty of that to take care of myself and ten kids, but that won't be happening, ever!

When I finally reached my dad's, the lights were off and the cruiser was gone. I guess that I'd just have to wait until he got back from work and after he'd had a nap to talk to him. I took my lightest bag into the house with me just in case things went just like they did with mom.

After unlocking the front door and turning on a couple of lights, I went to the kitchen. It finally hit me that I had drove twenty-seven hours straight with only stopping for gas twice, without getting myself anything to eat. I was eating for two now, so I guess skipping out on meals wasn't going to happen anymore.

After making some easy mac and cheese I headed up to my room with my bag on my shoulder. I'd finish eating, take a shower and then go to bed. That way I was at least clean if I had to go and look for a house or apartment to stay in.

Eating made me tired, and even taking a shower took all of the energy out of my entire body. When I finally got to my bed, I fell down and was asleep before I could even hit the pillow.

Waking up in the morning was not what I expected. I heard my dad yelling on the phone and he didn't just sound upset. He sounded angry as hell. I also had a really bad headache and I was about to throw up.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could with my head hurting the way it did. I pulled my hair back and let everything leave my body. Even when there was nothing left in my stomach, I kept dry heaving.

Flushing the toilet, I walked over to the sink and rinsed out my mouth before taking my toothbrush and toothpaste out and brushing my teeth vigorously. I didn't want to stop brushing my teeth, or else I would have to face the music and to be completely honest, I wasn't fucking ready.

But alas it had to be done. So I go back to my room and get out of my pajamas and get dressed in to a pair of dark wash jeans, an oversized sweater, and my moccasins. I hope that my mother hadn't called. That it was just something going wrong down at the station. I had a feeling though that my mom had beaten me to the punch while I was asleep.

Going down the stairs as quietly as I could I could hear my dad pacing the floor in the living room. I peeked around the corner to see that he had stopped in front of the fireplace, looking at a picture of him and me when I was about three.

"Dad?" I said as a slowly came around the wall and into the living room.

"How could this have happened Bella? I thought that you had a better head on your shoulder." He said, still facing the picture.

"I do dad! It just happened! I didn't intend to ruin my life like this!" I said a little bit louder.

"But here we are. Having to talk about your options and what you should do against what you want to do." He finally turned around to look at me.

But I wish he hadn't. Making my dad cry wasn't what I wanted to see. I didn't want to be a disappointment to him.

"I know what I'm going to do. There is no other option. This is my fault, not the baby's. I could never do that." I said as I walked up to my dad.

"I thought that you'd say that. Did you at least talk to the guy in Phoenix that got you pregnant?" he looked me dead in the eyes.

"No." I said looking down.

"Why not? Bells he has a right and a responsibility to help you out in all of this. That kid is half his." He said.

"I know, but the father doesn't live in Phoenix, he lives here." I said quietly still looking at the ground.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity… but that couldn't last forever.

"Who is it?" my dad said with a rigid tone.

I looked up into my father's eyes, hoping to not see even more disappointment…

"Edward Cullen."

**R&R PLEASE! :) **


	3. Mother Fucker!

It was dead silent…

Not the dead silence that when you whisper 'awkward silence' you get everyone to laugh.

No, this was serious dead silence. You could hear a pin drop from across the street.

"Edward Cullen? Bella, I thought that it would have been someone like that Mike Newton kid at least! but _Edward Cullen_!? What were you thinking!" he shouted and covered his eyes with his hands.

"First of all dad, Mike Newton!? That's just plain disgusting! I'd rather have Edward over Mike any day." I said and wrapped my hands around my tummy.

"Have you told him yet?" dad asked

"No, not yet. I wanted to know if I… We'd have a place to stay first." I said patting my tummy.

"Of course you would Bella. You're my daughter, and that's my grandchild. You might not have made the best decision for yourself, but you'll always have a home with me."

I walked over to my dad and hugged him tight. I loved him so much, but I couldn't put the burden of helping me raise my child after it's born.

"I'm going to have a house built close by. I want my baby to grow up here." I said

"Will you still be able to work from here? I don't want you to waist all that money if you can't work from here."

"Yes, Dad, I can work from here." I said

"Good. It's going to be nice having you here Bells." My Dad hugged me tigh one last time, then sat down in his Lazy Boy to watch ESPN.

"But now you have to go and tell Edward." He said

"I know Dad. Can you give me his address? I don't want to wait for him to come out of school to talk about this." I said, all of a sudden very nervous.

"Yeah. He lives at 674 North Englewood Street. It's hard to find if you aren't looking for it." He said.

"I'll be fine. Thanks dad!" I said as I walked out of the house, ready to face Edward.

PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS—PS

After driving around for half an hour I finally found the little winding road to Edward's house.

It was huge but oh so beautiful. Edward's parents must have to be rich. It was white, with windows everywhere.

Walking up to the door and knocking I could feel and hear my heart beating so fast.

I waited and waited for someone to open the door. So I knocked again

"I'm fuckin' on my way! Jesus, calm down!" I could hear Edward yelling from far away in the huge house.

I just stood there and stared at the door as it swung open.

"What do you want?" Edward asked

"Do you remember me, Edward?" I asked

"No, not really, what's your name?" He asked

"Bella, I was here visiting my dad over Christmas break about a month ago." I said hoping that he would remember.

"No, not ringing any bells." He laughed

"Well we had sex. You left me a note afterwards while I was asleep, thanking me and telling me that you'd never been with a virgin before!?" I practically yelled.

How dare he!? He's the one that took my virginity. He should fucking remember me damn it!

"Oh, now I remember. What, did you come back for more? No one else can quite live up to my skills, can they?"

He was making fun of me!

"No, asshole! I'm back because you got me pregnant! Now quit being suck a dick and let's talk about this!" I yelled

I wish I had a camera; his face was priceless at that moment. Something between shocked and disbelief.

"Look, I'm sure you must want to think that it's mine because I have money and you're looking for a payday, but you need to go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave me out of this. That isn't my child."

And with that Edward stepped back and slammed the door in my face.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! _

Did he not know who I was? I most defiantly DID NOT need his money. I'm probably richer than his family by myself anyways.

"EDWARD! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I yelled and banged on the door again.

I didn't hear anything on the other side.

_Mother Fucker!_

"You'll regret this!" I yelled to the door.

I was half way home before I had to pull over onto the side of the road because my vision was blurred from the tears that I was sheading.

_Damn hormones. _

I didn't want my child to grow up without a father. I knew what that was like for most of my childhood.

I placed my hands on the lower part of my stomach. I knew from the moment that I saw the pink plus signs that I loved this child that was about the size of a walnut.

"I promise that you will be loved, and that I will try to get your dumbass of a father to be there for you." I whispered.

I cried for a little while longer, and then I wiped my eyes and drove the rest of the way home making a list in my head…

Find a good OB/GYN

Get a contractor

Get Edward on the daddy train…


	4. Alice

**Guys! I'm glad that you're enthusiastic about this Fanfic! But just give it a little bit of time! Lol but thank you for reviewing, favoring, and putting the story on alert! Also, since Bella is in with the movie crowd, she has famous friends. She's been in Magazines and she had her own YouTube page. Just go along with it! Lol :D**

**Bella: today/set?id=58616150 **

**Bella is a month and two days pregnant! **

**Here you go…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BPOV

"Thanks Benny." I said as I hung up the phone.

It's been two days since I tried to talk to Edward, and he's all I can think about.

So far I've got an appointment with an OB/GYN and I just got off the phone with my new contractor. I just don't know how to get through to Edward. I know that he might be scared, but so the fuck am I! At least he's not the one who has to push a baby through his vagina! He doesn't have to do anything really for the next eight months! I'd just want him to go to appointments, and help set up a nursery at the house after it's built. I don't think that's too much to ask! It's not like I'm asking him to marry me. _God._

I've got to enroll in school here so I can graduate on time. College can wait since I already have a great carrier. I need to tell my friends. And tell my boss that I moved and that I would have to work from home later on. And I'm behind on my vlog.

But first I wanted to shower.

I walked to the bathroom, mindlessly going through the motions of taking my pajamas off when I noticed something different…

"What the hell?" I questioned looking at my chest.

My boobs were popping out of my bra…

"I'm only a month along… this shouldn't be happening yet!"

Taking my bra off, I watched in the mirror as the dropped lower than they should.

_Well I guess that's one advantage… _

Then I looked at my stomach. There wasn't much change that I could see, but I had read that I could possibly not fit into my jeans…but I wouldn't know if that had happened yet because I've been wearing yoga pants, sweats, shorts, and pajamas since before I left. Hopefully I don't start to show completely for a while. I am most defiantly not looking forward to stretch marks.

After I was done checking myself out, I started the shower and waited for a few minutes until the water was warm enough and then I got in.

Showers are always relaxing. It's the time that I can think and clear my head, besides running, but I haven't done that since I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to see a Doctor to make sure it was okay to keep running, or if I should stop until after I've had my baby.

As I washed my hair out, I thought about what was going to happen in the next eight months. I would be getting bigger every day, and I would hopefully have Edward by my side for the baby. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have a friendly relationship with him; he is after all the father of my child.

_It wouldn't be so horrible to maybe have a relationship with him on a _'friendlier'_ basis. It's not like he completely horrible… and he is really hot…and he is a good lover…_

When I got off of my train of thought I realized that I had started touching myself.

Well… I guess the things you hear about being horny while you're pregnant is true… but I couldn't stop now.

This is going to suck.

Circling my index finger around my clit, I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to tighten. It felt so good, and I couldn't help but let out a moan while my finger picked up the pace. I thought about the night about the night I had with Edward. His gentle touch, the way he sighed my name.

I moved my fingers faster and faster as I went through every detail that I could remember from that night.

"Edward" I moaned as I reached my peak and road my high out while it lasted.

Hurrying along with my shower I got out and towel dried my hair and wrapped a towel around myself then headed to my room.

I put my hair back into a low ponytail and dried my body off and then put a pair of panties on and then a bra and then went over to my closet. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans, a white short sleeved shirt with feathers around the neck, and my red ballet flats. I pulled my hair up and put it into a messy bun. Then I applied some purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I put some diamond studs in and a chunky ring on. Then I logged onto YouTube.

I set up my camera and lighting and got started.

"Hi guys. Sorry that I haven't posted a video in a while. I've been really busy and I got some pretty big news that's going to be coming out in a while. Well to start off I have moved! I live in Washington now, with my dad. I just needed a change in scenery and Washington was where I decided I needed it. Don't worry my geeks! I am still going to be working on The Walking Dead! And I have guest rolls on some T.V. shows this year! So that's exciting! I also have interviews summing up with Chelsea Handler, Ellen, and Entertainment Weekly. Also I want to tell you guys that I love the support that I get from you and that I love you all! I have also been working on some original music and I have chosen a song to sing Forever Young by Bob Dylan. But that will be uploaded later this evening. I've also thought about maybe getting a small dog because I am having a house built, and I don't want to be there all alone! So we'll see how that goes. I'll also be putting up videos of how the progress of my new house is coming along. Well that's all for now! See you guys next time! Love you!"

I smiled really big and waved before turning off the camera. And then I uploaded it to YouTube and left for the market.

Forks might be a small town, but they do have a lot to pick from with food and shopping. When I get to Ron's Market on Main Street I park and walk in. I needed something to make for tonight. Maybe Tacos, or Enchiladas, or Chimichanga's…great, now I'm starving.

I got a shopping cart and hurried to the isles that I knew what I needed to get for some Mexican food tonight. Then I headed to the candy isle and picked out everything that looked good. That alone was half of my cart. Then I headed over to the drinks and got a couple of liters of pop, some milk, and some yogurt.

_Hmmm… This should be enough!_

Then I headed to the checkout. There were only two checkouts open and there were quite a few people at each. I got into the line that had less people and grabbed a magazine from the stands next to the line. I got bored until I saw a headline in _People Magazine_ about me.

_"It is said by a family friend that Isabella Swan, 17, is pregnant and living with her father Charlie in Washington State. The famous make-up artist/actress/YouTube personality is said to be enrolled in school and will be living there until the baby is born. We wonder if she'll still come to her scheduled appearances, or if she ran to her father to hide. Looks like the truths out though." _

What. The. FUCK!?

The only person that knew about all of this was my mother…

"Does she not get enough attention already!?" I seethed.

"Excuse me ma'am…but your holding up the line.." the girl with the with black pixie hair said from behind the counter.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day." I said, calming down a little bit.

"Oh, that's fine! I have them all the time!" She smiled as she rang up my items.

This girl was short. Like really short. She had familiar green eyes, high cheek bones, and pale skin. She was beautiful nun the less.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met before?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm new to town." I said.

"Hmmm… I know that I know you though." She squinted her eyes a little.

I hoped that she didn't know me for my career or anything. Maybe that she had seen me at the party I went to with Angela?

"I know! You're Bella Swan! You're like, really famous! OMG! What are you doing here in Forks?!" Shit.

"I decided to move here to live with my dad, and finish my senior year here." I said in a quiet tone, the people behind me leaning forward to listen in on our conversation.

"Well good! I'm a senior at Forks High too! Let me give you my number and I'll show you around on your first day!" the girl said enthusiastically.

I was a little hesitant at first, but she seemed nice and harmless enough.

"Okay, so your total is $204.94, and here is my number! I get off work around eight and I'll text you after I get off!"

I quickly swiped my card, took her number, and left with a quick goodbye after putting my bags in the cart.

After hurrying out to my jeep and loading the bags into the vehicle, I put the cart away and started my jeep. I looked at the piece of paper that the girl had given me.

_Alice: 360-436-8867 _

All I could hope while I drove home, got the groceries into the house, and then put everything away was that this Alice girl wasn't crazy, and that when she found out that I'm pregnant she wouldn't freak.

**.R&R PLEASE! :)**


End file.
